Prior rifle stocks have been made of wood or synthetic materials. Decorations and checkering have been carved, embossed or otherwise impressed in the stocks. Rifle stocks have also been made of plastic materials such as ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) polymers, phenol and nylon. Some plastic material stocks have carried patterns which simulate wood graining.
With synthetic stocks, excessive weight (compared to wood) has been a problem. Various lightening solutions have been attempted, but often at the expense of strength. Also, synthetic stock materials lack the warmth and "feel" of wood.